On golf courses, a common built-in hazard is the sand trap or sand bunker. With such a trap, it is important that the surface of the sand be kept smooth at all times the course is in use. In this way, a later player haplessly hitting into the trap does not face a further disadvantage of having the ball roll into a footprint or other depression or disturbance left in the sand by a previous player. Thus, as a matter of courtesy, every player entering into a trap is expected on leaving to rake the surface of the sand back to a smooth state. Golf courses generally place a rake near each trap ready for such use. However, there is often frustration in that the rake may be out of place, missing, broken, or otherwise ineffective. Moreover, some golfers so resent the whole raking operation that they do it poorly or not at all. These and other players need or would welcome means of keeping smooth the surface of sand traps which is sufficiently simple, quick, and easily adjusted to be readily accepted and used.